Room 13943
by MegaAnimeFreako
Summary: This is the one shot story I wrote based on my interpretation of the song XD I hope you will enjoy it!Gakupo appears too : Rated M for a little suggestive themes :D What if they are thrown in a some weird prison? Will Len be able to get his loved one?


Exam is over, so I thought I will write one-shot about my new favourite song XD 13943?  
Yes. That's the name of this Fanfiction too! :D I will be writing the 'Escape' song from Vana'N Ice 'Last Colour' Album too! :D It will be another One-shot that is Gakupo X Kaito.  
This is a One-Shot on Room 13943...Apparently...Because somebody wrote about it on ...I thought I might write one too...It will be a LONG one-shot and I based this Fanfiction on the lyrics! :D This might be one of my better plotted story actually...XD The lyrics is from AnimeLyrics :D Disclaimer:I do not owned the lyrics, the charcters or anything in this story except the time to write and the plot :D (But I do wish I owned Gakupo & Kaito .)  
Pairing: Mostly Kaito x Len but there is Gakupo x Len (Ah~ Len you naughty little child XD)  
Rating: M(For suggestive themes...)  
Warning:Go away if you don't like Yaoi! .  
This might be the most rated fanfiction that I ever wrote...I think.

We have been imprisoned for no reason.  
Although we tried to look composed, we're dripping with desire.  
We're the epitome of human's unsightness and defilment.

''It's alright'' Gakupo whispered huskily into Len's ear as he cuddled him adoringly in his arms.  
''Are you sure? What if Ki-Kiyo-Kiyoteru-sama comes...''Len said, his voice cracking with tremor.  
''It's alright. Your room is the one the extreme right. He wouldn't come by until half an hour later.''Gakupo tried to look strong, but the thought of the 'demon' coming is just...just...terrible. There's just no other word to describe him...  
''Why are we even in this place?''Len relaxed a little at Gakupo's warmth, but he can still feel his heartbeat racing rapidly, which happened whether Kiyoteru-sama is around, or Gakupo is so close to him, like now.  
''...I...don't know.'' Gakupo hugged him closer as time tickles past. They have only half an hour...  
''I'm glad I met you.'' The blonde beauty gave a tiny yet sweet smile, which is the key to unlocking Gakupo's thoughts of whether to do it here and now or just comfort him.  
''Is it okay, if we do...it...now?'' Gakupo asked politely, although he could see in the ocean blue eyes that the answer was obvious.  
''Yes.''  
Gakupo pull off his own cloak, which is a uniform that must be worn by all the prisoners. Len was a little special, because...Kiyoteru-sama took a liking to him. He laid his long, purple sword, which he uses for fights that he is summoned to, on the table. Len laid down automatically like a faithful doll on the slightly hard yet comfortable bed that he was provided in.  
Gakupo hovered over the small and timid body, taking off the small top. Because Len was special, he was given a more elaborate clothes that seemed more suited for a girl. And the clothes showed off his flat stomach, his elegant body curves, his beautiful soft skin, his thin and white hands, his heart-shaped face with perfect features, especially those lips of his. Wouldn't they taste good if you try to eat them?  
Len went red as Gakupo's cold and smooth hands touched his very own warm skin, his body trembling, not because of fright but rather, the desire to have Gakupo to himself.  
Gakupo long lavender hair surrounded their heating bodies, like a cascading waterfall. Soft and smooth hair, just like the blonde's hair. Gakupo's lips met with the pinkish lips, melting in the taste of Len's warm cavern. He was right. The lips does taste good. His warm cavern tasted of Bananas and Mint.  
Feeling daring like never before, Len deepen the kiss by pushing Gakupo by the small of his back towards his petite body. Sweats started to drip from the hot bodies. There's nothing else in their sight other than each other.  
Sweating with passion, they wished that the moment could be safely locked in their brain, to never fade away like a rainbow.  
''Don't you think you guys had enough?'' The deep voice of the 'demon' echoed against the hard cement wall.  
Gakupo relinquished from the kiss and fear started to paint the passion as he looked at the 'demon' tall silhouette on the cracked wall.  
''Room 13944(Gakupo), this isn't your room right? Honestly, humans are so unsightly and dirty. To let their desire get ahead of them. You two are indeed daring. Room 13944, Go back to your room and I shall decide on your punishment.'' Kiyoteru-sama ordered in a strict tone that seems to be darkened further with ferocity.  
Gakupo stood up like a rabbit with its tail in between his legs, hesitating as he looked over at Len's eyes filled not of lust now, but total fear. Nothing else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lying and tricking to each other is merely one of the rules.  
This place has no need for pretty and nice things.  
You, who were my comrades yesterday, are my enemies today.

''Ha'' Kaito laughed silently as he peered at the back of the dejected figure pulling his very own body along, like a body without a soul. He hang his hangs through the metal bars, enjoying the sight of the dejected atmosphere like drinking alcohol.  
''This is what you deserved for trusting other people, fool.'' Kaito returned to his bed, thinking back to how dejected the purple-haired fool was. He heard the slam of the extraordinary heavy metal door, and he laughed. The Room, 13942(Kaito) was filled with nonsensical laughter of a person, a person who seems like he received the admission letter to the best asylum available out there.  
''This place has no need for pretty words. You are a total fool for trusting anyone in this prison with only one rule.'' Kaito talked to no one in particular, looking at his blue-tinted fingers because there was nothing else for him to do currently.  
''One day, I'm going to kill you.'' The atmosphere seemed to have a heavy curtain draped on it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the process of erasing my cruelly mutilated memories You messily devour my brain and slowly become aberrant

''Why you?'' Len screamed in shock. His back hit the wall painfully as he looked up at the towering blue-haired figure.  
''Shhh. You don't want to attract Gakupo-SAN's attention, don't you?'' Kaito hissed with a rather forced accent on the purple-haired's name.  
''Ah!''  
'I hate your reaction' Kaito whispered in a low and dangrous tone.  
''Wh-Why?'' Len took in a sharp breath when Kaito stared at him with invisible daggers.  
''Because..YOU.'' Kaito whispered playfully into Len's delicately-shaped ear. Kaito pulled Len from his cowering position against the back and tossed him onto the bed like he is just a plastic doll.  
''I want to erase your memories with that wretched bastard.'' Kaito leaned closer and licked at the blonde's neck hungrily. MORE. This was not enough!  
''Wait!'' Len tried to pushed off the heavy figure as his body trembled to every touch from the blue-haired against his will.  
''I will make you forget him. Forget his existence.''  
''Hmmph.'' Kiyoteru-sama snorted as he stood outside Room 13943(Len).  
''NO! Please! Stop this!'' Len screamed like he never had a voice before.  
''I really loved you in the past...Kaito...''Len said in a soft and weak voice.  
''Lies!'' Kaito hissed dangerously.  
''Mmm!'' Gakupo tried to scream for Len as he banged his body against regardless of the stinging feeling in his nerves, but just that one hand wrapped in black gloves is his only obstacle.  
''You CANNOT interrupt them. This is your punishment. To see your BELOVED being taken by another man.'' Kiyoteru-sama snorted as he watched on with bored eyes.  
''Gakupo!'' Len managed to utter out that word before...his eyes went hazy.  
''Len...''Gakupo whispered in a strangled kind of voice as one, no a thin sheet of waterfall ran down the smooth face. He slide down the metal door, which he dyed with the colour of tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although we could have trusted one another We doubted and injured everyone in sight.  
The tickling time calls upon the devil yet again.

''He said that he loved me in the past...I wouldn't believe that.'' Kaito muttered to himself. ''He probably said that to get out of that situation.''  
- ''I really loved you in the past...Kaito...''- That memory flashed past in his mind again, but this time, it lingered around a for longer period before being pushed to the back of his brain again.  
-''Why don't your even trust me at all?''-  
'Trust? I have long forgotten that word. It has been too long...And for you to love me is too absurd. I'm not a 3-year old child that you can fool easily with just words decorated with pretty sauce. You, betrayed me first. So, now it's an eye for an eye. I succeeded in arresting you. But I wonder why that irritating creep is here. I wonder. But more than that, I wonder why I still love you.'  
'I love you so much that I want to kill you. To make you mine forever. Or for Revenge? I don't know any more.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What could be your true goal as the lone survivor?

In the process of erasing my cruelly mutilated memories You messily devour my brain and slowly become aberrant

Although we could have trusted one another We doubted and injured everyone in sight.  
The tickling time calls upon the devil yet again.

(At this point, not even a goodbye...)

I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING.

''Gakupo-san?'' Len waved a petite hand in front of the purplish eyes that seem to keep on starring at him with a mixture of feelings. Sadness,Lust,Anger,Love. A piping hot mixture that has no undefined taste.  
''?'' Gakupo nearly jumped out of his skin, which is very thick actually.  
(They are in Room 13943(Len). Gakupo is summoned to the room by Kiyoteru-sama to test the effectiveness of Kaito's 'Spell')  
''Do I know you in the past?'' Len asked innocently, not aware of the dire consequences...  
''Wh-'' Gakupo jumped even more when the blond beauty asked the question with slightly bruised(Kissed by Kaito roughly) lips.  
''Tch. So his strong feelings for that bastard are still trapped there,in his heart. Lies. All lies!'' Kaito punched the cement wall with enough strength to break through the wall(Although it didn't, but it managed to create a hole somehow) as his cyan hair covered his eyes momentarily before sharp eyes, that Len could have swear, a gleam of evil red shone brightly, piercingly stabbed into Gakupo's eyes, before changing direction to the ashen white blond beauty.  
''Kaito?''  
'I don't want to hear your voice now.' Is a message relayed by Kaito's eyes.  
''You know...I have a feeling I know you also...It seems very far away, it's very faint...But I know it is there...''  
'SHUT UP!'  
''I don't know why...But I want to say this...I...am...Sorry.'' The corner of Len's mouth twitched and curved in a arch.  
'SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!''  
''Wait, Room 13942(Kaito)! Don't let your emo-''  
*BANG*  
*Silence*  
No scream at all.  
As though the person knows, even when the bullet went through his head...He did not even let out his beautiful voice that seems to be a valuable gift from God himself, let alone a scream.  
''Kaito? Len!'' Gakupo hugged the body, his beloved who he will never be able to hear his voice. Sparkling pearl-like tears rolled like a unstoppable phenomenon down his beautiful face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since doubt only generates more misery We should have forgiven one another What are you thinking about now?  
You're smiling

''Why? WHY did you kill Len? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU LOVED HIM?'' Gakupo screeched, as though he wished to tear his lung out with that kind of voice.  
''...''The 'demon' was silent. He just watched on. He felt that he knew what will be coming next...

*BANG*  
*Scream*  
The smooth purple hair flew upwards as the body fell beside the blond in a pool of crimson liquid in such quantity that it gives the impression that the crimson liquid is worthless.  
*Silence*  
''Know that I loved you, Len. And know that I hated you too, Len. This is the best solution for my feelings.'' Kaito's mouth twisted in a grotesque and twisted arc, the revolver he held still giving off smoke.  
His eyes were not visible, but one thing for sure. He was looking down on the bodies he personally killed,  
in ROOM 13943.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Omg, this took me like 5 hours to write(including me researching on the Evillious Chronicles by MOTHY :P)  
This plot is kinda confusing, even for me. So I'm happy if you can understand this story...  
Even so, I kinda like this story a lot...The PV is kinda bloody, so this Fanfiction is kinda bloody too...  
Kaito is holding a revolver because it is part of his Room 13943 clothes design. He also have some test tubes thingy too. Len have knives(Although I find no need to include the knives in the Fanfiction). Gakupo, as mentioned, have a long purple sword...Ahhh, a samurai indeed.  
Im gonna upload this story on too...Cuz it's kinda cold in this blog :D My Penname for Fanfiction is ItakeYullen...So be sure to be there! But since I just registered, they wouldn't allow me to post the fanfiction so soon. So wait! :D

Kaito: I sound like a twisted mad-man with a screw loose.  
Gakupo: Well, isn't that the point of this whole story?  
Len: Why am I always the one dying ._.  
Gakupo: I died too Kaito: You sound amazingly happy to be killed by me...  
Gakupo: Am I?*Laugh*  
Yullen: Gak-kun is definitely high on sugar level today.  
Kaito: Maybe Calcium-deficiency? Yullen: That's more likely for you.  
Kaito:Oii!  
Yullen:*Whistles to the tune of the room 13943*  
Kaito: DON'T IGNORE ME!  
Len: Calm dowm! (I can see why you have calcium-deficiency...)  
Kaito: Oi! Len! What did you just say?  
Gakupo: Before you ask him(Looks at cowering figure of Len), PUT DOWN your gun...  
Kaito: Oh, I'm still holding it huh? But...I love this gun a lot.  
Len: *Whispers to Yullen*Next time, don't let Kaito near any guns or Ice-cream Yullen: I agree too...  
Gakupo: Same...  
Kaito: Why am I the one always being bullied... 


End file.
